1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector and a related optical fiber connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are widely used as an interface for high-speed transmission of electronic data between a computer host and a computer peripheral apparatus, such as a scanner, a digital camera, a mobile phone, a music player, and others. The optical fiber connector often includes a female connector and a male connector respectively having a main body, at least two optical lenses protruding from the main body, and at least two optical fibers accommodated in the main body. When in use, the male connector is received in the female connector, the at least two lenses of the female connector each couple with a corresponding lens of the male connector, and electronic data is transmitted.
However, the main body and the lenses of the female connector and the male connector are often polyether-imide (PEI) resin in a unitary piece formed by injection molding. Since the PEI has low fluidity and high melting point, in actual fabrication, high grade injection molding machine and peripheral apparatus are required for melting the PEI resin. In addition, PEI resin is expensive. These factors combine to increase costs. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an optical fiber connector and a related optical fiber connector assembly that can address the limitations described.